Princess of the Kingdom?
by Kawaii-e
Summary: A new Fiancée arrives at the Tendo Dojo, but she isn't promised by Genma. Who is she? (A Cross, but not a SM-Cross) [Chap 3 up (14:00 GMT) Spellfixing will come]
1. One Fiancée more?

An Ordinary Day in Nerima in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
Mr. Tendo plays Shogi with a fat Panda.  
A man-shaped Hole with a Pigtail is in the ceiling.  
A malletwielding Daughter is standing under it.  
The Houskeeper says Oh My.  
The Mercenary is calculating the Costs.  
And a little black Piglet swears revenge.  
  
Thus, an ordinary Day in Nerima in the Tendo Dojo.  
  
  
{Ranma 1/2 belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and her licensies}  
  
  
But then there is a knock on the Door.  
  
"I get it!" calls Kasumi, the Houskeeper, and walks to the front door.  
  
She opens the Door and greets the Guest.  
  
"Hello! Welcome to the Tendo Dojo."  
  
The Guest, female, dressed in a pink dress, long white cloves, long blonde Hair and a little crown on her cute Head.  
In simple word's: She's beautiful.  
  
"I'm Tendo Kasumi."  
  
"Toadstool. Is Saotome-san here?"  
  
"Oh My! Yes.. please come in."  
  
Kasumi und Toadstool, enter the Livingroom.  
  
  
{Princess of the Kingdom?}  
  
  
Akane whet to the dojo, to work off some stress.  
  
Nabiki is still calculating.  
And the two old Idiots.. Elders are playing Shogi.  
  
"Saotome-san? Here is someone who came to visit you."  
  
[Who might that be?] is on the Panda's Sign readable.  
  
And then the Panda turns around and sees the blonde.  
  
Five milliseconds later, two Backpacks are packed and the Panda is missing.  
  
"Oh.. would you like a cup of Tea, until Saotome-san returns?"  
  
"Thank you." says Toadstool-san and sits opposite of Kasumi down on the table.  
  
Nabiki, who also sits at the Table asks a real important question:  
  
"Are you another Fiancée of Ranma?"  
  
  
{Chapter 1: One Fiancée more?}  
  
  
"If you meen Saotome Ranma, then yes. His Mother and my Mother decided this before we were born."  
  
"But! Ranma is promiced to Akane!"  
  
"Daddy! Please be quiet!"  
  
"..."  
  
"But when eleven Years ago, my Mother and I wanted to visit my Beloved. Saotome-san told us, that her Husband and her Son are gone, on a Trainingtrip."  
  
"Oh My!"  
  
"My Mother and I searched the hole Globe after them, and last week, I heard he is staying in Nerima."  
  
"Have you gone to Jusenkyo too?"  
  
"Please! do not mention that travesty of my life!"  
  
Nabiki want's to open her mouth to say something.  
  
"Ranma! Come back here!"  
  
"No thanks! Uncute Tomboy!"  
  
Are the cries form Akane and Ranma hearable.  
  
The two run in the living Room and stop at Toadstool calling.  
  
"Ranma? Is that you?"  
  
Ranma stops in his tracks: "Yes, and who are you?"  
Akane stops too: "Probarbly some new Fiancée of your's! You Womanizer!"  
"Pop! What did you sell me this time for??"  
  
A Panda comes in, with to Backpacks and takes the pigtailed Youth out of the nearest Window: [Shut Up! And come with me!] does it sign.  
  
But Ranma reacts und hits his father within an inch of his life.  
  
Akane meanwhile, sat herself at the table to her sisters and the visitor.  
  
"Who are you!" ask a angry Akane.  
  
"I'm Toadstool Peach. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Tendo Akane. And what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here for my Fiancé Saotome Ranma."  
  
"POP! What did you me sell for?"  
  
"Ranma! Aren't three Fiancées not enough?"  
  
"Stop please..." says Peach.  
  
Akane and Ranma stop in ther Tasks to hit ther specific targets.  
  
"It's allways his fault!" say they. Each refering to their victim (Akane-Ranma, Ranma-Genma)  
  
"No..." beginns Nabiki.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ranma's Mother aranged this one."  
  
"Mother? I have a Mother?" asks Ranma.  
  
"Baka! Everyone has a Mother!"  
  
"Pop??!!"  
  
*splash*  
  
[I'm just a cute little Panda]  
  
  
A little while later.  
  
Ranma sits at his spot, beside him is Akane, on the other side are Nabiki, Kasumi, Peach on the head by Ranma, and Soun on the other side.  
  
"So.. you're my Fiancée, promised since my birth. And you say that only our engagment is value."  
  
"Nonsense! Ranma is promised to marrie one of my daughters."  
  
"DAD!" shouts Nabiki "Please listen!"  
  
"Yes, it was made before the one with Tendo-san." agrees Peach.  
  
"Peach, you mentioned that you went to Jusenkyo?" asks Nabiki.  
  
Ranma gives her his full attention.  
  
"Yes, I was there, with my Mother."  
  
"Did you fell in one of the Springs?"  
  
"Unfortunatly yes. I fell in the Spring of drowned..."  
  
she is interruptet by a battlecry.  
  
"Ranma-sama! I free you from this voilent Harlot!"  
  
"Take your hands of my Ran-chan!"  
  
"Airen! Shampoo don't share Airen!"  
  
Ranma stands up, and Akane to.  
  
"I hope you can fight. don't you?" say Nabiki  
  
"Sure.. why?"  
  
"You'll need it."  
  
  
{Autor's Note: I think this Fic isn't so bad, but my English is. Please R&R.}  
{I thank Jerry for prereading.} 


	2. Backgroundstories

All the fiancées (but one) are fighting and Ranma trying to stop them. Peach (the new fiancée) is setting with Nabiki and Kasumi drinking tea and watching the fight.  
  
"They're not bad. Especialy the one with the Bonbori, what did you call her?"  
  
"Shampoo. The Chinese Amazon" informas Nabiki.  
  
"Oh... yes, These Amazons got weird names."  
  
'Don't mention they're old goul' thinks Nabiki.  
  
"And the one with the Spatula, Ukyo you say. Isn't as bad either. This Kodachi-Girl you mentioned, it seems you're right. She's crazy. And Akane is a little clumsy, unless she uses the Mallet of hers."  
  
  
{My English is almost as bad as Akane's cooking}  
  
  
Nabiki is stuned, not because the new Fiancée is a formidable fighter or beatiful.  
No, because this one seems rather intelligent.  
She thinks that this one will be a real Challenge for Ranma.  
  
"You were saying about the Curse of yours."  
  
"Oh yes.. we were badly interuptet. But I rather want to explain it, when all are paying attention."  
  
Nabiki simply nods.  
  
  
{All the Ranma 1/2 cast belong to Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees}  
  
  
A little while later, after the almost Daily Fiancée Battle, Akane and Ranma sit back at the Table. If you don't know, it's dinner time, thus, Kasumi is serving dinner.  
  
"Itadakimasu!" shouts everyone and digs in.  
Kasumi and Peach eat politly.  
Akane, Nabiki and Soun eat like a normal human being.  
Ranma and the Panda vacuum the hole thing called 'food'.  
  
After all are finished. Thei're guest explains her peril.  
  
"It's almost a year ago.. when my Mother and I reached the cursed valleys of Jusenkyo..."  
  
  
{All the Super Mario Bros. Charakters belong to Nintendo Co. Ltd.}  
  
  
The Quing-Hai Mountains, we see two figures standing at the edge of a valley filled with many springs with one to three Bamboopoles in each.  
Two Women, by their apearence, not natives. They're Japanese. Each in a Martial Art Gi, with each a huge Backpack on the back.  
The Jusenkyo-Guide is nowhere in sight.  
  
"Mom! I don't think this is a good idea." said the younger of them. She got blond long Hair, and has a little Crown on her cute Head.  
  
"Na na.. Peach. To the Reports of the Natives here, the Saotomes went here, and when we are allready here, wy not train?" replies the older Women, still beatiful with her long dark-blond hair.  
  
The two of them drop their Packs and jump on the Poles. And going in Battle-Stances.  
  
"Peach! I don't will go ease on you."  
  
"Just how I like it!"  
  
The two jump in the Air and meet in the Air for combat.  
'Cause I'm not good in writing Battles, The Older Women, kicks the younger one, after using an Opening, in a Spring bellow them.  
  
"You have to train more! Daughter!"  
  
The water of the spring bubbles.. and a gi surfaces.  
  
"Daughter? ..Peach-chan?"  
  
The older Woman jumps down at the edge of the pool.  
  
  
{Princess of the Kingdom?}  
  
  
"Mom? I'm here!"  
  
  
{A Ranma 1/2 and Super Mario Bros. Fanfiction}  
  
  
"No! Customers! Sir fell in Spring! Very very Tragic Story!!!"  
  
  
{Written by Ölk-chan}  
  
  
The Women and her daughter face the now arriving Jusenkyo-Guide: "Huh?"  
  
  
{The Disclaimer are Mentioned before}  
  
  
"It's Very very tragic Story of drowned Fairy. Drowned here, 5200 Year ago. Now, Whoever fall in Spring, take Body of drowned Fairy.  
  
  
{And I didn't smoke anything!}  
  
  
The Women looks at the tiny lighty spot, who is flying benath her: "Peach-chan?"  
  
The Fairy nods and replies with her melodic voice: "Uhu.."  
  
"Is there a cure?" asks both, Mother and Daughter, simultanosly.  
  
"Only temporary one.. please follow me to the hut."  
  
Later in the hut, after some explanations and hot water.  
  
"Interessting... Peach-chan, do you remember the Legend of Zelda? The little Navy?"  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"What Sirs talk about?"  
  
"Yes, I mean. Mr. Guide, thank you for your hospitality (is that right?), but, did a Saotome Genma and his son Ranma cross this valey?"  
  
"Oh! Yes! The trained here. I guidet them afterward to the Juketsusoku Village of Amazons."  
  
"Can you guide us there?"  
  
"Oh Yes! We go tomorow, want some soup?"  
  
"Oh Yes thank you."  
  
  
{And I mentioned it before, my English is almost as bad as Akane's Cooking}  
  
  
"You... you turn into a fairy?"  
  
"Yes... you were to Jusenkyo too, you know, and what dou you turn into?"  
  
*slpash*  
  
"Akane! What did ya that for?"  
  
"Ranma? Is that you?" asks Peach giggling.  
  
"Yeah! It's all Pops fault!"  
  
'He's cute when he's a she.' think's Peach.  
  
"You say you where Training at Jusenkyo."  
  
"Oh yes, I'm the Heir of the Toadstool School of..."  
  
"Sweeto!!!"  
  
*glomp*  
  
  
{Chapter 2: Backgroundstories}  
  
  
"What's that?" asks Peach, and indicates Happ.. the Master.  
  
"Thats an old..."  
  
Ranma-chan grabs the old lech.  
  
"wrinkled..."  
  
Takes him away from her chest.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
And punches him in the lover earth orbit over Nerima.  
  
The Tendo-Sisters, Soun and the Panda don't pause in their tasks and ignore the incident. But Peach stares at Ranma.  
  
"Eh! What ya starring at?"  
  
"You... you just punched this THING trough the ceiling.."  
  
"Oh.. that happens all the time."  
  
"Oh? OK... where were we then?"  
  
"You were talking about the Toadstool School." says Nabiki.  
  
"Yes, I'm the Heir of the Toadstool School of..."  
  
*grumble*  
  
"Grr.. Mummbll.. Grrr. Chrrr!" (Where is the Pervert?)  
  
"Oh! Taro-san! The Master was last seen flying in the east of Nerima." informs Kasumi.  
  
"Grr.. Mummbll... Grrr Rrr Chr!" (Thank you, Kasumi-san) thanks Taro, and flies away.  
  
"What was that?" asks Peach.  
  
"That was Pantyhose Taro." answers Ranma-chan.  
  
A big Rock lands an Ranma-chan's Head.  
  
"Grummbl!!!" (Dont' call me that! Femboy!).  
  
"Femboy?" Giggles Peach.  
  
"OK, now say. Of witch Martial Arts School are ya?" asks Ranma.  
  
"Oh, I'm from the Toadstool School of Koopsmashing"  
  
"Where did I hear that before?" asks Soun nobody in particilar.  
  
"Dad? You heard about this Style?" asks Akane.  
  
"Oh.. that was when we were stil training under the Master." explains Genma.  
  
"Pop? Wy 'aint you said somethin' 'bout this Style?" asks Ranma.  
  
"We din't had a chance to learn it." beginns Soun.  
"'cause our Master went all sweeto over his many Darlings there.." continues Genma.  
"..and so they thrown you out?" asks Nabiki.  
  
"Why yes! How do you know.." asks Soun.  
  
"Oh.. I've got my connections."  
  
After some more chit-chat, Television and shogiplaying, the inhibitants of the Tendo Dojo went to bed. Kasumi is so kind, and lets Peach share her Bedroom.  
  
  
{This was the second Chapter. I thank Jerry for prereading and corrections. Please R&R, no flames. If you think this Fic sucks. Tell me why} 


	3. Some Schoolday that is

The next Morning.  
  
After Kasumi left quietly her Bedroom, and beginns with her morning routine.  
  
After the daily morning-sparring from Ranma and Genma, everybody is seated around the table to eat breakfast.  
  
After the Breakfast, Nabiki goes to school. Ranma and Akane are in one of their morning fights.  
  
"Nabiki! Please wait!" says Peach.  
  
"Huh? What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come with you? To School I mean."  
  
"Why? You can go with your fiancé."  
  
"I will be going tomorrow,, I want to register me first, and don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh.." Nabiki ...raise her Eyebrow.  
  
  
{Princess of the Kingdom?}  
  
  
Nabiki and Peach walk along the fence. Nabiki in her Schooluniform, and Peach in a light green version of her dress.  
  
"In wich class will you be?" asks Nabiki.  
  
"Oh.. I don't know. I think in yours"  
  
"What? How?? How old are you anyway?"  
  
"I'm sixteen, but I got a good education."  
  
"That do not explain all of it."  
  
"Oh... I startet a year erlier with school."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'This one is very intelligent.' thinks Nabiki.  
  
'I think I must watch her steps, she seems dangerous in her own way.' thinks Peach.  
  
The rest of the way, is spent in silence.  
  
  
{A Ranma 1/2 and Super Mario Bros. Fanfiction}  
  
  
"Students! I want you introduce our newest member of this class. Toadstool Peach, please tell about yourself." says the Teacher.  
  
"I'm Toadstool Peach, and I hope, we get along well."  
  
"Thank you, pleace seat yourself."  
  
Peach goes to the one empty desk in the last row by the window.  
  
"No Standart-Uniform.. such a rebel."  
"She's cute."  
"Nice dress."  
"Is that a crown?"  
  
Kuno Tatewaki, ingores the new student, and dreams from his beloved tigress Akane, and the beauty of the Pigtailed Goddess.  
  
  
{Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, and some others.}  
  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of Tokyo, a young man with a blue overall and a red cap asks for the way to Nerima.  
  
  
{All the Super Mario Bros. Characters are introduced by Shigeru Miyamoto}  
  
  
Peach enjoys her schoolday, she's informed about the morning fight with Kuno, and his so called poetry.  
  
During the Lunchbreak, she accompanies Ranma and Akane.  
Ukyo, Ranma's 'cute' fiancée, spys on them from a nerby tree.  
  
"Who is that? That's the same girl a saw yesterday at the Dojo."  
"Oh, Konji-san, do you want some information?"  
"Certainly.. Tendo-san."  
  
  
{My English is almost as bad as Akane's Cooking}  
  
  
Ukyo walks to Akane, Ranma and Peach.  
"Yo! hello Ucchan!" greets Ranma.  
"Hi Ran-chan! Peach! I challenge you to a fight!"  
  
"Oh.. why?"  
  
"Noone steals me my Ran-chan away!" she pokes her finger at Peach's chest.  
  
"I don't steal 'your' Ran-chan away." Peach removes Ukyo's finger.  
  
"O Yes? Friday, five O'clock, Soccerfield. The Winner can have Ranma, and I don't do any attention to loose."  
  
"We gonna see... we gonna see.." replies Peach, and sits back down.  
  
  
{Chapter 3: Some Schoolday that is}  
  
  
24 hours later, same school, same tree, same people.  
  
"That can't be.. A martial arts tea ceremonie?" giggles Peach.  
  
"Yes, you had to see her, fighting a Monkey!"  
  
"Oh. and..."  
  
"Ranma! PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"Aw! Ryoga! What did I this time?"  
  
"Cheating on Akane with this Toadstool-Person!"  
  
"What Toadstool-Person!" Peach stands up.  
  
"Thats not for your concern! Ranma! Fight! Now!"  
  
And Ranma and Ryoga beginn to fight one of their usually voilent and property distroying fights.  
  
"Peach.. seat down.. they won't stop until Ranma beats him or Ryoga gets himself lost." explains Akane.  
  
Peach leans back and watches the fight. "They're both quite good, but Ranma's got the upper hand."  
  
Ryoga destroys a wall with a Shishi Hokodan.  
  
"By the Mushrooms! What was that? A Ki-Attack?"  
  
"Yeah.. that was Ryoga's Shishi Hokodan."  
  
Another of Ryoga's Attacks creates a Leck in one of the waterpipes, and a little shower isn't so bad, is it?  
  
Ranma-chan stomps back to the tree, while P-chan bwees revenge, while chewing on Ranma-chan's leg.  
  
"Ranma! Stop picking on my sweet little P-chan!"  
  
*whamm!*  
  
"Kawaiikuneeeee...." shouts a flying Ranma-chan.  
  
"That's a cute little pigglet you've got here."  
  
"You think? I call him P-chan."  
  
"Can I hold him?"  
  
"Sure!" Akane gives Peach the piglett."  
  
"Oh! My little Piggy-wiggy! Did da bad Ranma scare you.." says Peach. And hus the black furball to her bossom.  
  
P-chan passes out of blood-loss.  
  
"P-chan?" Peach shakes the piglett.  
  
"Hello? Did you pass out?"  
  
"That happens all the time.. I don't know why."  
  
"With the blood?" Peach indicates the little red spot on her dress.  
  
"Yes." Nods Akane.  
  
  
It's Friday, a little bevore five in the afternoon.  
  
Ukyo and Peach face each other in the Soccerfield of Furikan High.  
  
Ukyo in her usual Okonomiyaki-ya outfit, battle Spatula at the ready.  
  
Peach in one of her color coded dresses. This time in blue, but no battle Spatula.  
  
"May the best win. Fight!" gives Ranma the command to start the fight.  
  
Ukyo and Peach circel each other and search their oponent for a hole in the defence.  
Ukyo sees one and leaps trouth the Air (What else. the concrete?) and realices that the hole in Peachs defence was. In was in past tence.  
Ukyo knows about 500 ways to use a Spatula, and more than the half of it can be used in Battle.  
She tries every one of it in this battle, but Peach dodges the most. The ones she doesn't dodges, she blocks with a mushroom-creature. (For they who don't know, it's Toad)  
  
Akane watchs the fight, Peach is just like Ranma, only dodges and occasionally blocks the attacks. Peach can be with the insensitive jerk. If I care.  
  
Ranma munches on his Okonomiyaki.  
  
Nabiki is succesfully taking the bets.  
  
Back to the fight. Peach has enought of the boresome fight and finishes it with a Peach Bomber.  
"Haayy Tcha!" shouts Peach, and sends Ukyo in to the lower earth orbit with her attack. (Peach Bomber, Consult your SSBM Instruction Booklet on page 37ff)  
  
"Oh? Did I win?" says Peach, and places her head on her hand.  
  
"Peach! My Beloved! I'd know that you woul'd win! May you want to go on a date with me now?" asks a red caped figure with a blue overall, red shirt and Plumbing-Tools.  
  
Peach turns slowly to the figure: "Let me think..." she takes her frying-pan out of the so called hammer-space and hits the plumber on the head. Then she takes out a tennis racket and smash's him in the air, she jumps after him and kicks him back down in the   
ground where she sends the figure with a golf-club via Peach-Air back where it came from.  
  
"No."  
  
A "Wahahahahaaaaaa...." could be heard.  
  
Ranma and Akane walk to Peach, while Nabiki is doing her buisiness.  
  
"Who was that?" asks Akane.  
"Some secret admirer of you?" asks Ranma.  
  
"That was Mario."  
  
"What's with him?"  
  
"Oh, he's a Italo-American plumber from Brookling who once saved my Kingdom with his brother and my help, not that we can't do that by our self."  
  
Akane and Ranma's Brain take a while before the hole information sinks in.  
  
"Oh." say both.  
  
"Say, is there some Okonomiyaki left? I saw jou eat one." asks Peach Ranma.  
  
"No, he ate it all. And nothing from my cooking, would you like to try some?"  
  
Ranma stands behind Akane and shakes his head, and hands, and a patented Pandasign: "DONT'T EAT AKANE'S COOKING!"  
  
'This is food?' thinks Peach: "Sorry, but I had Meatball's the other day."  
  
"Meatballs? These is Rice with tomato-sauce."  
  
"That I had yesterday."  
  
"Oh..." Akane turns around to offer her food to Ranma again, only to see that he isn't here anymore. "RANMA! Come back here! So I can pound some sence in your thick skull."  
  
And with that, Akane runs in a Rundom direction.  
  
Meanwhile contacts Peach the mercanery of Furikan: "Nabiki-san, what's with Akane's Cooking?"  
  
"Did you cost it?" asks Nabiki.  
  
"No, Ranma made it clear to not eat her cooking."  
  
"Good, then her Cooking is beyond B-Weapons."  
  
"So bad?"  
  
"Is there any left?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, then I can sell it."  
  
"But didn't you just mentioned not to eat it?"  
  
"Yes, I sell not for eating, but for analytics for the chemistry-club and the national Agentcy of Controlled Biohazard (ABC)"  
  
"Oh. Do they pay good?"  
  
"Yes, about 100'000 Yen." (100'000 Yen are something about 1000 US$)  
  
"Take 150'000 this time."  
  
"Hey. That coul'd be my idea." - 'She IS intelligent."  
  
"Where is Ranma now?" asks Peach, and gives Nabiki 500 Yen.  
  
"On our roof or under the bridge near Juuban."  
  
"Thank you." thanks Peach, and goes straight in the direction mentioned. Via roofhoping.  
  
  
{Koopzillas like the Super-Sushi}  
  
  
Ranma sits under the bridge to Juuban, and watches the children play on the other side from the little river: "She's just an uncute Tomboy who can't cook."  
  
"Who is an uncute Tomboy?"  
  
Ranma turns to the voice and faces Peach.  
  
"Oh.. ahem... not you. Really." He says eventually.  
  
"Who then?" she asks, while she sits down beside Ranma.  
  
"Akane. She allways mallets my for reason unknown to my. And she allways comes to the worst conclutions."  
  
"Is Akane so bad?"  
  
"Yes... she, she even want to possion me!"  
  
"And Ukyo?"  
  
"She's a friend."  
  
"The Amazons?"  
  
"Stupid Bimbo, old gowl, but the technics are great."  
  
"Wich one are you gonna choose to marry?"  
  
"I ain't gonna marry nobody."  
  
Peach checks the Time on her golden pocket watch.  
  
"I think we should go back to the Dojo."  
  
"Why go back? I don't wanna go back to this uncute Tom.."  
  
Peach closes his mouth with her hand: "But Kasumi certainly made dinner. And I don't think she want it all eaten by a stinky fat Panda."  
  
"'course not! Dinner! I'm coming!"  
  
Ranma and Peach stand up and leave the bridge behind them. On the way back to the Dojo, it beginns to rain.  
  
"Ah! Crap! I hate rain." curses Ranma-chan.  
  
"I liked rain before Jusenkyo, and Ranma, can you pick my clothes?" asks Navi-Peach.  
  
"Oh. 'Course." says Ranma and picks the clothes from the ground.  
  
"You're lucky, you know that?" asks Peach.  
  
"Lucky? I turn into a Girl!"  
  
"You only change sexes, you still have your full potential of movement and clothing."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've seen people turned into Animals, like your father."  
  
"Yeah. Suits him right. Lousy panda."  
  
"Bad example. Bad what if you turn into.. say a Mouse, or Frog?"  
  
"Oh.. or Duch and Pigglet?"  
  
"Yes, theire all handicapten in their own human ways. Were you ever locked in your cursed form?"  
  
"Yes, three times so far." (Or only two, if Piccolet happens after Volume 21)  
  
"See, for you, it's not so bad, you're still human. Is it so bad to be a Girl?"  
  
"Yes. I was rased to be a Man among Men, and this curse..."  
  
"I see what you mean, but to be a Girl isn't so bad, is it?"  
  
"Yes it is! I'm a Guy! Not just some weak Girl who wears dresses and stuff."  
  
"I am a Girl, aren't I?"  
  
Ranma nods.  
  
"Akane is a Girl, isn't she?"  
  
Ranma nods.  
  
"Ukyo and Shampoo are Girls, aren't they?"  
  
"Yes, but that means nothing."  
  
"Ranma, are they, am I weak?"  
  
"No, no! But that's not the same! You aren't a normal Girl."  
  
"And you either."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! Girls aren't weak."  
  
"But they wear dresses, and put on make up and..."  
  
"That is what Girls do to impress the Boys, or why they have to."  
  
"But you just sayd Girls haven't to wear..."  
  
"No, I didn't say that. We can wear dresses. I, for example, like dresses. And I'm luck that I like it, then on occasion, I have to wear these."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ranma. Quit deny it. Girls only wear dresses 'cause they want to, or they have to for the job or School or something. Did you see any Girls beside me who wears dresses all the times?"  
  
"Yeah, you."  
  
"Beside me."  
  
"Akane, Kasumi, this Azusa-Girl and... "  
  
"That all? Nabiki don't wear dresses outside of school. And I'm sure the other Girls either."  
  
"You've got a point there, but."  
  
"Ranma!" Peach makes herself confortable on Ranma's shoulder. "Just accept it, it will be easier for you."  
  
"But..."  
  
  
{Turtles are bad!}  
  
  
"Where is this insensitive Jerk of a fiancé now? Kasumi is making dinner." thinks Akane, while she stomps angry throught the rain under her umbrella.  
  
"Akane, Kasumi said, please call Ranma and Peach for dinner." She remembers. "It's the duty of a fiancée to look out for their beloved." Said her and Ranmas fathers.  
  
"Its just like him. Disappear with his new fiancée. I don't want to know what perverse things they are doing right now.  
  
  
{Especialy the flying ones!}  
  
  
"Ranma, please stop to question everything, it wouldn't..." Peach is hardly interruptet by a angry Akane.  
  
"Ranma no baka!" and Ranma flies straight to the Dojo via the famous Akane Airlines featuring BAMM (Big Ass Mallet Motion)  
  
"Serves him right. Where is this Princess anyway?"  
  
"Akane, you know that I hate it, when I'm interuptet in midsentence?"  
  
Akane looks around, but doesn't see any traces of anyone.  
  
"Hello? Is here someone?"  
  
"Yes, just in front of you."  
  
Akane looks at the little glowing spot in the air.  
  
"A fairy?" she asks.  
  
"Not excactly."  
  
"..."  
  
  
"The phenomen is called Jusenkyo."  
  
"Jusenkyo... Peach?"  
  
"Please call me Navi in this form."  
  
"Cute."  
  
"Thanks, but why did you mallet Ranma a minute ago?"  
  
"He did pervertet things with you."  
  
"Why do you think that is?"  
  
"Because... your clothes, he was carrying your clothes."  
  
"Thats because they don't fit me in this form."  
  
"But your nude."  
  
"No, look closer."  
  
And right, Peach.. erm Navi has a little pinkish fairy-costume on.  
  
"Oh.. but why are you in this form?"  
  
Navi indicates with her hands the surounding: "I think it's 'cause of the rain, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And why excactly did you think Ranma and I were doing something pervertet?"  
  
"Because he is an insensitive pervertet Freak!"  
  
"Do love him?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you want to marry him?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why are you still engaged?"  
  
"I'm not longer engaged with this.. this person!"  
  
"But Akane! The Family Honor! And what is with the heir?" ask Soun and Genma. Who heard the last part, cause Akane and Navi are back to the Dojo.  
  
"No buts daddy! I never wanted, I'm not and I never will be again engaged to someone like him! Is my opponion in this clear?"  
  
"Wuuaaaahahahaa! My daugther hates her fiancé!"  
  
"No! I. Hate. My. Exfiancé!" and with that Akane stomps in her room, Peachs clothes left in the Genkan (Jap. Entry-place of a Home)  
  
"Kasumi-san, you've got some hot water, haven't you?" asks Navi.  
  
"Oh! A Fairy, no problem, please wait."  
  
Ranma cames from the bathroom the stairs down: "What's going on? And what did I do to her this time?" He indicates the now brutaly closed door of Akane.  
  
"The engagement between Akane and you is off." explains a meanwhile back to human returned and clothed Peach.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"I think she means it for real this time." explains Nabiki.  
  
"If I care about this uncute tomboy."  
  
{Autor's Note: Yes, here is, where the third Chapter ends. The next Chapter plays a little more in the futur of now. About tree ore two weeks after now. Thanks to my prereader Jerry. If you liked this story, a prieview isn't so bad. If you hate this story, say me why. If this story sucks, say what I can do better. If you say I have to stopp write such things. Just don't bother with it while reading. 


End file.
